


fuck you, my children are completely fine

by lelepwrk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Omega Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelepwrk/pseuds/lelepwrk
Summary: the suh's are having the jung's over for dinner, and ten wants to make sure everything is perfect, so that taeyong can't make fun of him
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	fuck you, my children are completely fine

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i know i haven't updated anything in a while and i promise i will but i cant get this concept out of my head so here it is i hope you like it!  
> pls lmk what you think via my twt or my cc   
> caroline

Johnny wakes up to little feet kicking his stomach. He blinks, rubbing his eyes while his son’s little elbows dig painfully into his chest as Mark crawls his way up to his father’s neck. 

“Dada,” Mark whines, digging his small face in Johnny’s neck. HIs feet start their assault again, kicking painfully into Johnny’s stomach, “Get up Daddy.” Johnny groans, standing up with Mark secure in his hold. 

“Let’s go find your Papa, hmm?” Johnny says, noticing the lack of Ten in their room. Mark giggles at the mention of his other father, feet kicking again. Johnny grabs Mark’s feet and pulls so Mark lands sideways in his arms, feet kicking at air. Mark whines that he needs a diaper change, so they head into the twin’s room to change into a fresh diaper and fresh pajamas, before they head downstairs to find Ten. Mark’s feet kick again when he sees his Papa in the kitchen, muttering to himself while holding a frying pan, and Johnny sets down his youngest son, who immediately goes waddling over to Ten, lifting up his arms. Johnny goes to find Yukhei. Yukhei’s lying on his stomach, small feet kicking in the air and watching the TV in the living room when Johnny finds him. 

“Hey bud,” Johnny whispers, tall body crouched beside the small boy. Yukhei turns, wide eyes staring at him, “Let’s go get new pj’s on.” 

“Daddy!” Yukhei cheers, awkwardly standing up. Johnny tries not to laugh when he falls directly on his ass right afterward, but scoops him up and heads back up the stairs for fresh pj’s. 

“Daddy look!” Mark screeches, waddling over to the stairs. He holds up his well loved stuffed moose, “Mr. Moo!” 

“Mr. Moose, sweetheart,” Johnny coos, snagging Yukhei’s stuffed dog from the stairs before the little one can complain about not having his stuffie. 

“Mr. Doggie!” Yukhei cheers, thumping Johnny’s back to be let down. Johnny sets him down and his twins giggle to each other, racing to the living room. 

“Johnny!” Ten screams from the kitchen, “Come get something from the top cabinet!” 

“On my way, honey!” Johnny yells back, taking one last look at his boys before he heads into the kitchen to help his husband. 

“Boys!” Ten yells a few moments later, once Johnny’s finished setting the table, “Breakfast!” Yukhei cheers, waddling into the kitchen with Mark following close behind. Johnny and Ten both take a kid and heave them into their high chairs, setting their breakfasts in front of them. 

“Hey babe?” Ten asks, shoving a spoonful of eggs into his mouth, “Can you start the Roomba in the kitchen?” 

“Like right now?” Ten nods, eying the mess under Mark’s chair. Johnny sighs, pressing a kiss to Ten’s head as he passes to get to the roomba. He prays to every holy being that this one doesn’t break like the three before it. The Roomba gives up and dies halfway through cleaning the living room rug, and Ten curses loudly when he trips over it, accidentally spilling wine all over the carpet. 

“Johnny!” He screams, eyeing the stain on the once pristine rug, “We need to make a run to the store before the Jung’s come over!” Johnny comes rushing down the stairs with a twin in each arm, hair disheveled. All three of them are half dressed. 

“Try to get this stain out and I’ll get them dressed.” Ten says, placing his glass on the counter and ushering the boys upstairs. 

“Tennie!” Johnny calls, grabbing paper towels and a cup of water, “What is this?” 

“Wine!” Ten yells back, wrestling Yukhei into a pair of pants.

“At 10 AM?” 

“You can never start too early!” Ten screams back, shoving a jacket on Mark before ushering them back down the stairs. They make it to the store an hour later, and Yukhei complains about being cold the entire time even though he was the one who didn’t want to put on a coat when Johnny specifically told him it would be cold. Ten takes hold of the cart and goes straight to the cleaning section, eyes meticulously scanning for carpet cleaner. 

“Taeyong, god bless him, will make fun of me endlessly if he sees that stain,” Ten explains when he sees Johnny’s questioning look, “I don’t need something else that he can laugh at me for,” He gives Johnny a pointed look, “Especially with the house.” Johnny gives in, sighing. 

“We might as well get a new Roomba while we’re here.” Ten scowls at the mention of their dead Roomba. 

“That stupid ass thing died and made me spill my wine.” He grumbles, picking up carpet cleaner. Johnny snags a roomba and puts it in the cart.

“Now boys,” He says to the two small boys huddled in the cart, “Don’t break this one,” He wags his finger at them, “Your Papa can’t take it.” Ten rolls his eyes. Yukhei laughs. They head into the food section of the store and begin shopping. 

“Daddy fast!” Mark screams, little limbs flailing and smacking Yukhei in the face. Yukhei roars with laughter. Ten facepalms, dumping pasta into the cart. 

“Ten!” Taeyong sings from their left, looking at the selection of tomato sauces. Ten screams, whipping around with a hand over his heart. Jaehyun shakes from holding in his laughter from behind his husband. 

“Jesus Yong,” Ten gasps for air, “You just scared the shit out of me.” Taeyong gasps, covering Jisung’s small ears. Jaehyun finally lets out his laughter, holding onto the cart for balance. He gasps for air as Taeyong gasps again, scandalized. 

“I can’t believe you,” Taeyong sputters, hands still covering Jisung’s ears, “You, you cursed in front of my baby!” Ten snorts. 

“He’s barely four months old, Taeyongie, he can’t hear you yet.” Taeyong slaps Jaehyun on the arm when he registers he was laughing. Jaehyun laughs even more.

“Hey Johnny!” He calls in between ragged breaths of air. Jaemin, Taeyong and Jaehyun’s oldest son giggles at him from the cart. 

“Daddy funny!” Jaemin sings, clapping his hands. Taeyong gasps again. 

“Your dad is not funny Jaemin,” He says, hand coming up to cradle Jisung’s head to his chest, “Daddy is the opposite of funny.” Jaemin smiles, clapping his small hands again. 

“Daddy funny!” 

“Yes Nana,” Ten says, patting the boy’s head, “Your dad is funny!” Taeyong turns to glare at Jaehyun.

“Anyways,” Taeyong turns back to Ten, “I’m bringing cheesecake later.” Ten smiles at him. 

“Okay!” He turns to look at Johnny, “We have to keep shopping though.” 

“Of course,” Taeyong says, then leans into Ten’s ear, “I can bring wine.” 

“We have a wine fridge, remember?” Ten whispers back. Taeyong nods. 

“We’ll see you at 6 then.” Johnny nods, heading down the aisle with Ten in tow. Ten kicks the broken Roomba under the couch when they get back home while Johnny sets up the other   
one, and the twins set up their toy station in the middle of the living room. 

“Oh, no, kiddos, you’re gonna help Papa by cleaning all your toys up.” Johnny sweeps in his son’s area, after noticing Ten’s helpless stare. 

“Johnny,” Ten points at the stain with the carpet cleaner, “Please put your muscles to good use and scrub my carpet.” Johnny sighs, snagging a scrub brush while Ten pours cleaner over the stain. They let it sit for a moment before Johnny starts aggressively scrubbing, putting all his years at the gym to good use. Ten sets up camp in the kitchen, pulling out ingredients to make the twins some snacks before he starts on dinner. The Roomba vacuums the whole house nicely, and the stain is nearly gone before Johnny remembers the poor Roomba, shoved to the depths underneath their couch. He pulls it out, noting how dusty it is already, and heads to the garage to disprove of Roomba #4 the way he had to the one’s before it, unceremoniously dumping it in the trash. The doorbell rings at 6 on the dot, and Ten rushes out of the kitchen to open it. Taeyong has a cheesecake, as promised, propped on one hand, Jaemin’s small hand in the other, while Jaehyun was burdened with the baby and baby bag behind them. 

“Nana!” Mark cheers, wiggling his way in between Ten’s legs. 

“Johnny!” Ten hollors over his shoulder, “Come get your son!” Johnny scoops up Mark seconds later as Ten lets the Jung’s into the surprisingly still clean house. 

“Jaemin was complaining the whole ride here about being hungry.” Taeyong complains, settling the cheesecake on the counter. Ten puts dinner on the table while Johnny pours wine and juice. 

“Do you still have your baby seat?” Taeyong asks, awkwardly holding Jisung above the table. Ten glances at Johnny, a silent invitation for him to go find it. Johnny sighs, heading into the garage. He emerges triumphantly with the baby carrier, and flops in his seat after Jisung is secured in his chair with a bottle, and promptly dives in, stuffing his face full. Jaehyun follows suit, both alpha’s stuffing their faces full of spaghetti. Ten starts up the Roomba again after seeing the bottom of Yukhei’s chair. 

“Papa!” Mark cries, running up to Ten after dinner is over, “Mr. Moo yucky!” Ten takes the moose, inspecting the ragged animal. He catches a sniff of it, and starts coughing. Taeyoung thumps him on the back after taking a much needed sip of wine. 

“Honey, Mr. Moo is going to take a bath, okay?” Mark nods, running back outside. Ten stands by the screen door, and hollars for Johnny to snag Mr. Doggie so he can also take a bath. Yukhei cries when his precious dog is taken from him, but brightens significantly when Jaehyun lets him tackle him to the ground. Ten dumps the animals in the washing machine, adds a significant amount of detergent, fabric softener, and scent booster beads, and starts the cycle. 

“God,” He huffs when he sits back down at the island where Taeyong is waiting for him, “I will never understand alpha’s.” 

“Why?” Taeyong asks, pouring more wine.

“Why would you willingly go outside just to wrestle and get covered in dirt when you could do it inside where it’s clean?” Taeyong snorts, waving a hand outside.

“As long as it keeps them occupied.” Ten nods. 

“I’ll drink to that.” 

“Jae’s been pulling long hours recently,” Taeyong says, starting their gossip for the evening, “Ever since Sungie was born, it’s like he’s never home.” Ten sighs, taking a swig. 

“That’s what it was like with Johnny when the twins were born,” He pauses, watching his husband and their kids for a moment, “He said it was that he needed to feel like he was   
adequately providing.” Taeyong nods. 

“Yeah, but the fridge is broken, and I’ve been getting on his ass to fix the damn thing or replace it but he’s done nothing.” Ten giggles in spite of himself. 

“And here I thought you had it all together.” Taeyong shoots him a dirty look. 

“I have to change out the towels that are under the fridge twice a day or else the kitchen is covered in water,” Taeyong sighs, watching Jaehyun, “I’m terrified Jaemin’s going to break a limb.” Ten laughs, imagining Jaemin laid out with a broken limb on a wet kitchen floor. 

“I swear all the laundry I’m doing now is costing more than it would cost to just get a new damn fridge.”

“Yongie, honey,” Ten starts, pouring more wine, “I would talk to him about it. If you want a fridge that badly, tell him that Jaemin could break a limb. You know damn well Jaemin is his whole world.” Taeyong sighs as the washing machine beeps. Ten gets up to throw the animals in the dryer. 

“Hey Jae?” He hears Taeyong call from the door, “Can we talk for a minute?” Ten eavesdrops from the laundry room. 

“We need a new fridge babe,” Taeyong says, “Seriously, Jaemin could really hurt himself if he isn’t paying attention.” 

“He usually isn’t.” Jaehyun says. Ten peeks out and sees Jaehyun’s arm around his husband, rubbing up and down his back. Taeyong melts into the embrace. 

“You also should stop working late hours so much,” Taeyong says, head against his alpha’s shoulder, “I get it if you have to work late a couple times, but Jae, really, it’s been four   
months,” He pauses while Jaehyun kisses his head, “I need you more than for a couple minutes.” Jaehyun squeezes him tightly. 

“How about we go get that fridge right now, hmm?” Taeyong sighs, dreamily. 

“Okay, but I’m tipsy.” Jaehyun laughs at him. 

“Don’t worry baby,” Jaehyun says, calling Jaemin over to them, “I’ll handle it.” They say their goodbye’s at the door, Taeyong still slumped on Jaehyun’s chest, and Jaehyun forces them to keep the cheesecake, saying they don’t need it at their house, and they leave to go bye a fridge. Ten turns to his children, the three of them all caked in dirt and grass, and points upstairs. 

“All of you need a nice bath.” Johnny groans, but helps him take the twins up the stairs and into their bathroom. Ten comes into his and Johnny’s room after putting both boys to bed, tucking them in with their freshly cleaned stuffies, looking like a wet dog from the assault his sons gave him during their bath. Johnny laughs at him as he grumbles, heading for a shower while Johnny says his last good nights and turns on the lightning mcqueen shaped night light in the twins room. He heads back to their room and flops on their bed, waiting for Ten, who comes out of the bathroom shortly, dressed in nothing but one of Johnny’s clean shirts, and climbs into bed with him. 

“Baby,” Johnny whispers, lips at Ten’s hair, “I love you.” Ten giggles. 

“I love you too.” 

“No babe,” Johnny whispers, urgently, “You gave birth to our babies. We should celebrate you more often.” Ten giggles again, turning around in his husband's hold. 

“Babe, everyday with you in celebration enough. Plus,” He waggles his eyebrows, “You were the one who put them in me in the first place. We wouldn’t have them if it weren’t for you.” 

“And I wouldn’t have anything if it weren’t for you.” Johnny declares, pulling Ten closer against him. 

“I love you.” Ten sighs, feeling completely content.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lelepwrk)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/lelepark)


End file.
